until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica and Matt
Jessica and Matt 'is a friendship in [[Until Dawn|''Until Dawn]]. Overview Matt and Jessica have a determinant mutual friendship with one another. They can start off rocky as Matt's new girlfriend, Emily, has an obvious conflict with Jessica regarding Mike leaving Emily for her. However, Matt and Jessica seem to be very good friends, as Jessica is one of the two highest base relationships Matt has - even equaling his relationship with Emily. Likewise, Matt is Jessica's second highest base relationship, being only slightly lower than that which she has with Mike. During Jessica's possible quarrel with Emily, Matt can either side with her or Emily. However, Jessica will still be disrespectful to Matt regardless of choice. Although, if both of them survive until Chapter 10, they will be relieved to see each other alive. Until Dawn [[One Year Ago|'''Prologue]] Although there is no direct interaction with each other, Matt partakes in Jessica's prank on Hannah. Chapter 2 If Matt ends up quarreling with Mike, this scene will not happen and Jessica's relationship with Matt will stay with the same status. Although if he doesn't see Emily and Mike hug, or dismisses it, Jessica's quarrel with Emily will happen. The fight starts with Emily complaining about Jessica's public display of affection with Mike. Jessica then says to stay out of her business but ends up continuing fighting with her. Matt then tries to either Provoke or Defuse the situation. Regardless, Jessica will always act disrespectful towards Matt, but their relationship will only worsen if Matt provokes her. If Matt chooses to defuse, their relationship will increase. Jessica and Mike will then be sent out to the cabin, while Matt and Emily head off to look for Emily's bag, separating them from the remainder of the game until Chapter 10. Chapter 10 If they both manage to stay alive until the final chapter, they will reunite in the mines. If they both did not survive until this chapter, then this segment won't happen. If only one of them survived, then they will travel alone. The segment opens with Matt jumping down a ledge and grabbing a lantern, he hears a faint breath, and will see Jessica with a shovel, mistaking him for an attacker and trying to hit him. Regardless of if you fail or succeed at the QTE, Matt will not die. If Jessica was able to hit him, though, Jessica will show concern over him and also ask about his well-being. They will have a little conversation, and seeing as Jessica isn't in good condition, Matt will be keen to make sure she gets out of the mines alive. Whilst traversing down the mines together, Matt and/or Jessica can find a caved-in elevator platform. If Jessica died and Matt is still alive, he will wonder who/what caused the cave-in. If both of them are alive, Jessica will explain to him that she caused the cave-in. Matt will empathize by explaining to her how he ended up down in the mines. As they explore the mines looking for a way out, they will hear a Wendigo behind them. They must either hide or run. If Matt chooses the option to run ahead or is unable to choose when the choice presented in the first time of choosing, Jessica will be chased down and killed. Matt will show grief and shock over Jessica's unfortunate demise. If they choose to hide they must remain still until the Wendigo moves on, or meet their deaths. As the Wendigo is leaving Jessica will begin to lose her balance. You must hit the QTE to have Matt catch her to avoid alerting the Wendigo back to the pair's presence, as detection here will result in both of their deaths. If they survive this they will continue through the mines until the Wendigo catches up with them again. Matt can run ahead to an unlocked door by himself, leading to Jessica being chased down and killed, or he can choose to break through a boarded exit and hide with Jessica on the edge of a cliff. Moving while the Wendigo inspects the cliff side will result in both of their deaths. If they remain still the Wendigo will eventually leave, and they will sigh in relief as they look out over the valley, towards the lodge as the sky is beginning to brighten. They have survived until dawn. It is unknown when or how Matt and Jessica are found and rescued. See Trivia for more details. Trivia *They both can have determinant playable segments in Chapter 10. *They both appear in 6 chapters, if they survive the whole ordeal. *They are evidently close friends, both by their interaction in Chapter 10 and their base relationship stats which are either equal with or only slightly lower than that which they share with their significant others. *Matt and Jess have the earliest potential deaths in the game, with Jess potentially getting killed in Chapter Four and Matt falling off a cliff in Chapter 6. *They most likely witnessed the destruction of the lodge from their final known position on the cliff. *It is unknown when Matt and/or Jess are found and rescued if they survived until dawn. However Jessica will be unaware of Mike's whereabouts and welfare during their interviews, indicating that she and/or Matt pair had not yet been found/rescued, or simply had not reunited with the other survivors (if any), at the time of the interviews. What is also unknown is how they were rescued. They may have been found sometime after the other survivors (if any) when the police investigated the mines (if suggested by another surviving protagonist). Another explanation could be that they made their way back to the lodge by foot, although this seems unlikely considering Jessica's critical injuries and the extreme weather and terrain conditions. A third possibility is that due to their highly visible location on the ledge, they may have signalled for help (eg. fire/smoke, makeshift flag, waving and yelling etc) and been successfully discovered by a nearby individual/group or rescue party. Quotes *''"Stay out of it, you dumb oaf!"'' - Jessica smacks down Matt, Chapter 2. *''"Hey, you're making everyone uncomfortable, Jess."'' - Matt siding with Emily during their cat fight. *''"Jess, I need to tell you something, and I don't want to freak you out, but there's... there's some kind of thing on the mountain. It's not human... it's like a monster."'' - Matt telling Jess about the Wendigos, Chapter 10. *''"There's something been going on tonight. There's someone really fucking with us up here."'' - Matt informing Jessica about The Psycho. *''"It came after me! It fucking pulled me down here into this fucking nightmare!"'' - Jessica to Matt. *"Jeez... does this hurt?" - Matt to Jessica after catching her while hiding from the Wendigo. *"Oooff" "Matt? Matt?! Oh please...! Matt!" "Nice to see you too..." "Oh my god... oh my god... are you okay?!" "Define 'okay'... " - Matt and Jessica, if Matt failed the QTE and Jess hits him with the shovel. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships